Generally, when vehicles travel at high speeds or turn, the grip force of rear wheel tires is reduced. The reduction in grip force is disadvantageous for the vehicle to increase the speed, and causes deterioration in the driving stability of the vehicle.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, an air spoiler is installed in the rear of the vehicle. The air spoiler changes the flow of air passing around a vehicle so that the pressure of pushing the vehicle can be generated by the flow of air around the air spoiler, thus increasing the grip force of the rear wheel tires.
Such an air spoiler is typically installed on the rear end of a vehicle. In this regard, the degree of freedom in design is limited. Once the air spoiler has been installed, it is difficult to change the design. In the case where the air spoiler is applied to a high-quality vehicle, there is a problem in that the design quality may deteriorate due to the installation of the air spoiler.
As such, the air spoiler is limited as a technique for improving the aerodynamic performance to enhance the fuel efficiency and driving stability of the vehicle. There is a problem in that the shape of the vehicle or the specifications of the air spoiler must be changed to additionally improve the aerodynamic performance.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.